


25 кадров из Новой Зеландии

by AndreyVas



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Actors, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: 25 коротких зарисовок из жизни Шона и Орландо в период съёмок "Властелина Колец" в Новой Зеландии





	25 кадров из Новой Зеландии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [25 Moments between Orlando and Sean in New Zealand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473961) by [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates). 



_1\. Вальс  
_  
– Орландо! – орёт Шон. – На бедро! На бедро! Убери свои грязные лапы с моей задницы!

– Да, Ландо, –  Дом  улыбается из угла, наблюдая за импровизированным уроком танцев. – Убери свои руки с этой северной задницы , она бесценна.

– Для всего остального есть МастерКард, – тянет слова Вигго, продолжая танцевать в одиночку.

_2\. Гибкость  
_  
– Представляешь, – с видом честного Буратино говорит Вигго, – если ты будешь регулярно заниматься йогой, когда-нибудь сможешь сам себе отсосать!

Шон останавливается у двери, оборачивается… но потом всё же выходит из комнаты.

_3\. Лёд  
_  
Орландо убегал со всех ног.

– Ты же сам сказал, что хочешь охладиться! – взвизгнул он, когда его, наконец, схватили за штаны. Визжать было, пожалуй, поздно, поскольку раскрасневшийся северянин уже его поймал. – Я же хотел тебе помочь, дикарь ты поморский!

– Я же не просил совать лёд мне за шиворот, придурок!!!

_4\. Соблазн  
_  
У Шона руки чесались дотронуться, всего лишь протянуть руку и взять… Он так хотел… и у Шона больше не было сил сдерживаться. Он дотянулся до одной из височных косичек Леголаса и _дёрнул_ за неё.

– Бинни, что за чёрт?!

Выражение лица Орландо стоило нотации от костюмеров.

_5\. Полёт  
_  
– Вертолёт летит! Мы поднимаемся в воздух! О чёрт, мы летим прямо в пасть динозавру! Его зубы всё ближе, мы все умрём! Но вот лопасти крошат его страшные зубы – и мы спасены, и техника снова победила природу!

– Орландо, – заскрипел зубам Шон и сжал его бедро так, что, наверное, синяки останутся. – Заткнись уже, а?

_6\. Нагота  
_  
– Если я прямо сейчас тебя сфотографирую, – медленно проговорил Орландо, склонив набок голову, – как думаешь, мне на безбедную старость хватит, если вдруг новых ролей не будет?

Шон моргнул. Капельки воды, оставшиеся на его коже после душа, блеснули. Потом он поднял средний палец и вышел из общей душевой.

–  _Шарпова задница!_ Ну и фиг с тобой!

_7\. Кровь  
_  
– Шон! Шон, помоги, я умираю! Я умирааааююю! – стонал Орландо, размахивая, как мельница, своей оставшейся рукой, в то время как из другой руки хлестала кровь.

Шон терпеливо наклеил пластырь на порез на его большом пальце.

_8\. Король  
_  
За неделю до отъезда Шона все собрались отметить его отбытие. Идея принадлежала Орландо и Вигго и, в отличие от большинства принадлежавших им идей, эта идея была довольно занимательна – попробовать отыграть, в сокращённом виде, все сцены, в которых участвовал Боромир.

Поэтому сегодня поверх парика Леголаса голову Орландо украшал ободок от наушников.

– Я – король Мирквуда! – заявил он, простирая руку в воздух и чуть не выбив глаз Лоуренсу.

Шон критически оглядел его, потом отвернулся и затушил окурок в пепельнице.

– Леголас – всего лишь принц, тормоз!

_9\. Внимание  
_  
– Бинни! – Орландо вскочил с кресла как бешеный лемминг и вцепился в ногу Шона. При этом его собственные ноги глухо стукнулись об пол. – Это было чудесное утро, поскольку я увидел твоё лицо!

Шон уклончиво хмыкнул и продолжил путь, хотя и с трудом, потому что на нём теперь висел Орландо.

– Ты меня игнорируешь!

Шон снова хмыкнул, то ли соглашаясь, то ли нет. Орландо посмотрел на него (потом отвернулся и быстро закапал себе пару капель в глаза) – и в его карих глазах блеснули слёзы.

– Ты меня игнорируешь… – запричитал он, снова отскакивая от Шона. – Ну что же! Тогда я пойду одеваться и стану хорошим мальчиком, и ты меня больше не увидишь!!!

Шон продолжал пить утренний чай, наслаждаясь каждым глотком. Через примерно тридцать секунд он моргнул, повернулся и посмотрел на Дома.

– Я снова слышал тут этого глупого эльфа? – и, не дожидаясь ответа Дома, он направился к той части буфета, где были выложены булочки.

Дом вздохнул и повернулся к хорошенькой статистке, с которой говорил до этого. 

– И вот так – каждое утро! – сообщил он ей, видимо, надеясь на сочувствие.

_10\. Прятаться  
_  
– Быстро! Спрячь меня от Бинни! – Орландо присел позади Вигго. Вигго сразу же двинул бедром так, что узнаваемый ирокез был хорошо виден. Орландо злобно глянул на него и потянул за бедро, пытаясь вернуть его на место, но Вигго был непреклонен.

– Почему? – полюбопытствовал он.

Орландо снова потянул его за бедро:

– Да он чего-то бесится…

– Почему? – снова спросил Вигго.

– Наверное, пиво всё допил.

Вигго с минуту в упор смотрел на Орландо, а потом обернулся и позвал:

– Эй, Шон! Орландо здесь!

– Эльф, считай, ты труп!

– Вигго, ты предатель!

_11\. Волны  
_  
– Эти чёртовы волны, блин, – Шон показал рукой, а Орландо отвёл горящую сигарету, пока тот не обжёгся об неё. – Каждый раз, как я попадаю на пляж, я всегда думаю – блин, у волн такая дурацкая жизнь: всё, что они могут, это приплыли – уплыли, приплыли – уплыли – и так всю жизнь, да и на берегу-то ничего путного не происходит, он просто лежит тут, как дохлая рыба. А волнам этим словно и дела никакого нет, только и знают, что приплыли – уплыли, они даже быстрее приплывать не могут. Всё только с той же скоростью, туда – сюда, и так всё время…

– Шон, – медленно проговорил Орландо. – Ты чертовски пьян.

Шон посмотрел на него.

– Ничего подобного. Ты сам всегда так говоришь.

_12\. Зима  
_  
– Биинниииии, – скулил Орландо. Он был, как капуста, завернут в целую груду тёплых курток. Они все были разного цвета, так что он больше чем обычно казался несчастной жертвой моды. – Бинни, мне холодно! Давай займёмся сексом под одеялом, чтобы согреться, или я сейчас до смерти замерзну…

Шон посмотрел на него. Боковым зрением он видел, что несколько человек из съемочной группы хихикали, а другие пытались предусмотрительно отойти подальше от их бедовой парочки.

– Неа, – спокойно отозвался он, потягивая чай.

– Ну Биинниииии, – Орландо подполз ближе, рискуя уронить на пол свои многочисленные одёжки, обвил руками плечи Шона и стал тереться об него как мартовский кот в стадии обострения. – Мне холодно!

– Угу.

– У тебя нет сердца!

– Угу.

– Но если у тебя нет сердца, почему ты позволяешь мне об тебя тереться? У тебя есть сердце, Бинни, и я его найду… 

– Шон! – Вигго нёсся к ним на всех парах откуда-то с другого конца площадки, как взбесившийся бык. Глаза Шона превратились в узкие щёлки. Как опытный футбольный игрок, он рассчитал угол удара – и развернул тело так, чтобы Вигго впечатался прямо в Орландо. В результате удара оба тела отскочили от Шона и вылетели на съемочную площадку Карадраса как два особо энергичных медвежонка, нанюхавшихся травы.

– Попал! 

_13\. Голова  
_  
– У тебя тут… – Шон показал рукой на свой висок рядом со лбом. – Пятнышко какое-то. Портит твой идеальный эльфийский вид.

Орландо надул губы.

– Меня Лоренс головой ударил! – пожаловался он. – Шон, ты защитишь мою честь?

– Неа, – отозвался Шон, прикуривая сигарету. – У тебя же голова чугунная, что ей сделается?

– Шон!

– И потом, – продолжил Шон. – Мне о своём внешнем виде позаботиться надо. А то что-то я недостаточно пафосно выгляжу.

_14\. Красота  
_  
– Он такой хорошенький, знаешь, – проговорил Шон. Он сидел рядом с Вигго в баре в один из тихих свободных вечеров и потягивал пиво. Уставившись в кружку, он продолжил: – Как… как, я не знаю, лунный свет или что-то такое.

– «Лунный свет» – это такое дрянное пиво, – отозвался Вигго. Он загадочно улыбался, словно бы записывая эту их беседу на подкорку для последующего воспроизведения, словно бы собирался потом при случае шантажировать Шона этими воспоминаниями.

– Да, правда, как дрянное пиво… такое же светлое и золотистое, когда на него солнце светит. А потом его пробуешь – и оно на вкус как моча, – помолчав, продолжил Шон. Он снова утопил взгляд в пенном напитке. – Не знаю, куда я качусь…

– Орландо – очень плохое пиво, – с готовностью поддержал его Вигго. – Точно как моча. Но поскольку пиво и моча ходят по одной дорожке…

Шон вытаращился на него. 

– Мы не трахаемся! – он моргнул. – Сам не знаю, почему, но нет. – Он снова моргнул. – Наверное, пора это исправить, а?

– Почему нет? – отозвался Вигго, осушил свою кружку до дна и, дотянувшись, похлопал Шона по плечу. Шон кивнул, явно на что-то решившись, и, слегка покачиваясь, направился к выходу из бара.

Двумя минутами позже в освободившееся кресло плюхнулся Дом и тоже уставился на Вигго.

– Ну, и где Бинни? Орландо сидит в своё углу и ноет как старая дева, а Шона нигде нет и заткнуть его некому.

– Он решил трахаться с пивом, поскольку оно красиво выглядит, – Вигго открыл очередную бутылку и заржал так громко, что половина посетителей обернулись в их сторону.

«Какие же кругом придурки!» – подумал Дом. – «Какие придурки!!!»

_15\. Уши  
_  
– Какая злая ирония! – провозгласил Орландо, плюхаясь рядом с Шоном.

Шон молча посмотрел на него. Он уже привык к самому Орландо и к его манере начинать разговор с середины фразы. Как будто бы с момента их первой встречи у Орландо развилась аллергия на слово «Привет».

– Ты играешь человека, который ненавидит эльфов, – жизнерадостно сообщил Орландо. – При этом у тебя самого эльфийские уши, – он уставился на уши Шона.

– Это – секретный план Боромира, – сказал Шон, сделав неопределённый жест рукой. Орландо пришлось пригнуться, чтобы случайно не получить оплеуху. – Пробраться в дом эльфов с эльфийскими ушами и втереться к ним в доверие.

Орландо с минуту размышлял над услышанным.

– А Боромир – неплохой стратег, – заключил он.

_16\. Картошка  
_  
– Картошка! Вари её, туши её, толки её! Картошка! Вари её, туши её, толки её…

Орландо кинул картофелиной в голову Шона.

– Заткни ею свой рот, Бинни!

– О, – заметил  Билли . – Они, похоже, перешли к сексуальным намёкам. Ситуация начинает накаляться.

Мимо прошёл Вигго. 

– Шон – бульбазавр, – внёс он свой вклад и прошествовал дальше.

_17\. Тишина  
_  
В углу, где обычно сидели Шон с Орландо, уже минут десять было тихо. Весь мир затаил дыхание в ожидании дальнейшего развития событий.

Орландо нетерпеливо завозился на месте, постукивая ногой по полу, потом секунды три покрутил большими пальцами, но всё же не смог удержаться от соблазна и ткнул Шона между рёбер.

– Что за чёрт, эльф?! – прорычал Шон, оборачиваясь и прижимая Орландо к земле. Орландо протестующе заверещал – и мир снова вздохнул спокойно.

_18\. Мусор  
_  
Шон выхватил пустую пивную банку из рук Орландо раньше, чем тот кинул её в мусор. Одним плавным движением он опрокинул её и допил до последней капли. Орландо, не отрываясь, смотрел, как двигается кадык на длинной шее, и рефлекторно сглотнул следом. Он словно застыл до того момента, пока Шон не допил пиво, не вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и не состроил гримасу.

– Эльфы вечно пьют какую-то дрянь! – пожаловался Шон.

Орландо моргнул, открыл рот, потом закрыл. 

– Что за чёрт? А зачем тогда ты это пил? Я же собирался его выбросить!

– Никогда не выбрасывай пиво! – назидательно сказал Шон. – Даже самое плохое.

После минутной паузы Орландо ответил: 

– Я как раз собирался сказать тебе, как ты меня заводишь, но теперь ты напомнил мне о моей мамочке. Ты урод, Бинни.

– Неа, – беззаботно отозвался Шон. – Должен же кто-то проверять, что ты выбрасываешь в мусор.

_19\. Шёлк  
_  
Орландо медленно провёл рукой по ткани.

– Шикарно… – промурлыкал он, утопая лицом в прохладной мягкости. – Ты такой классный…

Шон с небольшого расстояния наблюдал за тем, как Орландо лапает костюм Боромира. Он пару раз моргнул, потом повернулся в сторону костюмерных и завопил:

– Боромиру нужен новый комплект одежды, потому что Орландо только что осквернил этот, и я больше к нему не притронусь!

_20\. Талант  
_  
– Не понимаю, почему все восхваляют талант Вигго, – пожаловался Орландо, пиная траву под ногами. – Он, конечно, мужик хороший, но Шон, вон, на пианино играть умеет, картины писать, фотки делать… Да он даже паять и железо ковать может, но все только твердят, какой Вигго замечательный, какой он фотограф… Надо бы и про Бинни уже что-то сказать, что ли!

Дом уставился на него. – Да, – сказал он наконец. – Но Бинни никогда о себе не рассказывает. Да и боятся, мне кажется, о нём говорить.

Орландо поглядел на собеседника с изумлением:

– Боятся? Чего???

– Боятся, что ты их загрызёшь, если они хоть что-нибудь про Шона скажут. – Дом посмотрел на Орландо и продолжил с лёгкой ухмылкой: – Но ты ведь не станешь, да? 

– Кто меня знает…

_21\. Герой  
_  
– О, Леголас, ты — величайший герой всего Средиземья! – протянул Шон самым невыразительным голосом, на какой только был способен, задумчиво созерцая свои руки. Потом он поднял взгляд. Губы дёрнулись, явно сдерживая какую-то эмоцию. – Ты совершил невозможное: ты принёс мне моё пиво. Ура. Троекратное ура Леголасу.

Орландо поставил бутылку на стол с выражением лица обиженной королевы:

– Какая чёрная неблагодарность!

_22\. Руки  
_  
– А ты знаешь, – рядом с ним неожиданно опустился Вигго. Он всё ещё был в костюме Арагорна, но маньячный взгляд явно принадлежал самому Вигго, – знаешь, что вчера Орландо написал совершенно бездарный сонет, посвящённый твоим рукам?

Шон приподнял бровь.

Вигго ответил тем же:

– Тебя удивляет, что это был сонет, что он ужасен, или что он – про твои руки?

– Хватит смеяться над дурачком, – вздохнул Шон.

Вигго с минуту обдумывал предложение, потом пожал плечами.

– Неа.

– Но почему?

– Хороший читатель никогда не перестанет смеяться над любимой комедией, – наставительно заявил Вигго и быстренько смылся, пока Шон не успел попросить его перевести с Вигганского на английский.

23\. Кольцо 

– Этим Кольцом я венчаю… – голос  Элайжи  нагонял дремоту, и Шон склонил голову, чтобы не попасть под влияние Кольца Всевластия в его руках. – Обещаешь ли ты взять этого мужчину, Орландо Идиота Блума и т.д., и т.д.…. подчиняться, не позволять ему трахать мне мозги, не позволять ему трахать себе мозги и т.д., и т.д.…. со всей преданностью и любовью, Шон?

– Ага, – выдал Орландо, словно очнувшись от сна.

– Нет, – отрезал Шон. – Я ж не волшебник, как я могу такое обещать?!

_24\. Далеко  
_  
– Ради всего святого, Орландо! – Шон округлил глаза. Оказавшись в его объятиях, Орландо завопил ещё громче. – Я всего на неделю уезжаю с Вигго и его семьей на Южный остров, это же не конец мира. Хватить орать, я счас оглохну!

_25\. Волосы  
_  
Это всё грёбаные волосы, решает Шон. Это всё чёртов парик и как он чёртово _сверкает в чёртовой темноте,_ и поэтому Шон глаз не может отвести от этого чёртова эльфа. Он наступил ему на сердце. Другой причины быть не может.

Шон жуёт мундштук сигареты и вдруг вспоминает, что это, вообще-то, не сигара, когда фильтр взрывается потоком Отвратительного Вкуса. Он сплёвывает горечь и трясёт головой, пока не извлекает, наконец, кусочек папиросной бумаги, прилипший к языку. Святая Мария! Вот до чего его довели отливающие лунным светом эльфийские волосы Орландо.

– А мусорить нехорошо, ты, дикий северянин! – выносит ему приговор Орландо и шлёпает его по спине с такой силой, что тот снова закашливается. Указанный дикий северянин смотрит на него в упор, но Орландо только улыбается и пожимает плечами, а его чёртовы волосы спадают с плеч серебристой волной. Хотя с близкого расстояния очевидна его психическая неполноценность, потому что повязанная им поверх парика лиловая бандана жутко контрастирует со всем остальным нарядом.

Но она неким странным образом подходит к тунике Боромира, и Шон отвешивает Орландо знатную оплеуху в качестве кары за то, что тот наводит его на всякие неуместные мысли. Господи Иисусе! Он наклоняется и хватает свою бутылку с пивом – не всякое там американское дерьмо, которое постоянно пьёт Вигго, но настоящее британское пиво – спасибо большое мировому импорту – и делает глоток.

– Будешь мусорить – скину тебя в океан, – отвечает он, вытирая рот. Он старается смотреть не отрываясь, но это всё фигня, патетика – и Орландо только смеётся, прежде чем стащить пиво у Шона и _допить его,_ что он и делает как распоследний подонок. Шон рычит, а Орландо только ухмыляется ему в лицо и неприлично стонет, охватывая губами горлышко бутылки, прежде чем вернуть её Шону. Шон едва сдерживается, чтобы не запустить бутылкой Орландо в голову. Парик может пострадать, говорит он себе. Не будет же он своими руками уничтожать объект собственного горячечного наваждения?

Орландо выгибает бровь: – Неа, Бинни, ты слишком стар, чтобы поднять меня на руки и сбросить в океан. – И тут вдруг в этом большом ребёнке просыпается инстинкт самосохранения, потому что он успевает улизнуть, как только договаривает фразу, потому что Шон рычит, прежде чем броситься в погоню по зелёным полям Средиземья Новой Зеландии. Он пробегает мимо сваленных в кучу реквизитных топоров гномов и выхватывает один, и метает его в голову Орландо. Но, похоже, эльф имеет большой опыт общения с воинственно настроенными людьми, так что он без усилий уклоняется от летящего топора. Шон слышит позади весёлые крики хоббитов, которые начинают делать ставки на то, успеет ли он догнать длинноного эльфа.

– Метание предметов не избавляет от сексуального напряжения, – наставительно замечает Вигго, который появляется словно из ниоткуда как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть остановить Орландо раньше, чем тот в него врежется. Он посылает Шону широкую улыбку, которая неизменно делает его похожим на психа, у которого закончились таблетки, и Шон посылает его на три буквы, прежде чем ускорить бег.

– Давай, Шонни! Если ты меня когда-нибудь догонишь, я тебе, пожалуй, даже отдамся,  _о, мистер Меллорс!_

Шон замедляется, поднимает небольшой камешек и прицеливается Орландо в голову. Он _попадает,_ и Орландо падает в обморок как кисейная барышня, уложив руку на грудь, а Шон вопит от восторга, прижимая его к земле. Орландо визгливо смеётся, разбрасывая конечности во все стороны как осьминог, пока Шон практически не укладывается на него сверху, чтобы утихомирить разбушевавшегося эльфа.

– Фу, эльф, от тебя воняет!

– Это же сладкий запах моего мужского эльфийского пота, Бин! Без него не получится настоящий Леголас!

– К чертям собачьим такой запах!

– Ставлю десять баксов, что через пять минут они договорятся! – раздается голос Дома. Этому мальчику больше не жить…

– Думаю, хватит и трёх минут! – отзывается Элайжа. Пора бы ему предупредить Пи Джея, что скоро придётся искать замену аж трём актёрам.

Орландо с энтузиазмом крутит задницей, пытаясь застать Шона врасплох, чтобы сбросить его на землю, но Шон всё плотнее прижимает его.

Сексуальное напряжение, мать его за ногу! При чём тут задница Орландо?! О чём вы? Всё совершенно невинно!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для команды Шона Бина на ЗФБ-2017. Посвящается команде, а также всем поклонникам Шона и Орландо.


End file.
